


staying together

by weeabobitch



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, M/M, Touch-Starved, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabobitch/pseuds/weeabobitch
Summary: Trans Alucard rides Trevor's dick.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	staying together

Trevor wasn't the kind of man to turn down a warm bed and a pretty face, and Adrian has taken advantage of that fact many times. Trevor doesn't resent him for it, in fact, he admires Adrian's forward nature in regards to sex. Trevor had heard of men like Adrian before; men who were born and raised to be women, and of women born and raised to be men, but he'd never known any, and he especially hadn't fucked any.

And fucking was all Trevor could call it, the fervant movements, the harsh panting, the wild way Adrian bounced on Trevor's lap. This was Adrian's favorite position. In the handful of time Adrian demanded Trevor pleasure him, not once had Adrian laid on his back, and while Trevor was itching to try, he wasn't stupid enough to push Adrian into the bed in the moment. 

Trevor remembered the first time Adrian had come to him for sex, his gait even and clipped, his posture rigid. You'd find no rigidity in him now, head tipped forward, moans falling between their bodies, one of hands placed for leverage on Trevor's abdomen, the other alternating between rubbing his clit and tugging at his glossy yellow hair. 

Trevor was allowed to tug on those strands on occasion. If he behaved. Trevor was good at behaving for Adrian.

Despite Adrian's borderline supernatural pace, Trevor could last a long time like this. Adrian's vampiric endurance, and by nature of the equipment he was working, meant they'd be in the bedroom for hours at a time, leaving Trevor entirely exhausted by the end, but entirely pleased as well. The look on Adrian's face when reaching euphoria was worth it on its own. 

"Trevor," Adrian gasped out as a well aimed jut had the half-vampire's toes curling. 

Trevor's hand slid neatly into place behind Adrian's ear and his fingers tangled into the yellow hair growing there. Trevor tightened his hand into a fist and jerked Adrian's head back, causing him to let out a shout. Trevor leaned forward to swipe his tongue across the side of Adrian's neck. A vampiric hiss was his reward for the daring move. 

Adrian didn't let Trevor put his mouth on him, not between his legs, not on his elegant collarbones, not even on his lips. 

"We're not courting," Adrian had scoffed on the first night, when Trevor had leaned in to kiss him. "I can hardly stand you, Belmont. I just need a good fuck and you're the only man around that qualifies." 

He was lying, Trevor knew. Not at the time, no, but after that, after he'd seen the way people tossed themselves at Adrian's feet. They would offer their bodies and souls for a night with him, but Adrian only ever came to Trevor for his pleasure, and that had to mean something. 

Adrian's breath was accelerating, hitching, he gasped in little puffs of air that made Trevor's pride inflate. He was getting close to orgasm, and Trevor wanted to see his face.

He always closed his eyes when coming, mouth hanging open as he tensed and jerked. This time was no different. Trevor pressed his forehead to Adrian's and drank in the slight of golden eyes shut tight, lips glimmering with saliva and tinted red from the dhampir's gnawing. He tried to be quiet, keep his noises in when fucking himself on Trevor. He never could manage it. 

"Perfect," Trevor muttered, and he could swear the flush on Adrian's cheeks darkened.

Trevor loosened his grip in Adrian's hair, but before Adrian's could think the hunter was pulling away Trevor slotted his free arm around Adrian's back, thumb resting on his lover's spine. 

"Mm, and what do you think you're doing, Belmont," Adrian's asked suspiciously, but he didn't push Trevor away. He seemed slumped, in a boneless way, his head lolling slightly so that Trevor was keeping his gaze on him. 

"Oh, it's Belmont, is it?" Trevor asked. His thumb made a small sweeping gesture on Adrian's back.

Adrian narrowed his eyes. "Don't be cheeky."

Trevor hummed his acknowledgment and brought his hand from Adrian's back to his waist, holding it there for a moment before dragging it slowly up and down Adrian's side. Shivers ran up the dhampir's body, and his pale skin pimpled under the attention. Adrian tightened around Trevor's dick, causing the hunter to bite back a groan. Adrian's golden eyes stayed on Trevor as the human pressed a closed-mouth kiss on one of Adrian's pecs. Trevor closed his eyes and kissed Adrian's nipple. The dhampir's hands settled, one of Trevor's shoulder, the other in his mussed brown hair. Adrian rocked his hips slowly to grind on Trevor as his licked Adrian's chest. 

"Adrian," Trevor murmured, both hands coming down to Adrian's hips, where sweat accumulated slowly. Trevor lost his thoughts for a moment as Adrian gained speed. "Adrian, I want to do something."

Trevor risked a glance up to see Adrian's slightly miffed expression. He stilled his hips and raised his eyebrows in an _I'm listening_ gesture. 

"I want to eat you out," Trevor confessed, wrapping his arms around Adrian to keep him close.

Adrian wasn't pleased with the request. "I don't---"

"You can sit on the edge of the bed, so you won't be on your back," Trevor interrupted. "If that's what you want."

Adrian looked shocked for a moment, before looking away to deliberate. Adrian suddenly shifted, lifting off of Trevor's cock, and for a moment the Belmont thought Adrian would just pick up his clothes and leave, but all Adrian did was go to the edge of the bed, and spread his knees. Without looking over his shoulder he said, "Well?"

Trevor tried not to look like a fool but probably failed anyway. He eagerly hopped off the bed and came to kneel in front of Adrian, who gave a tense nod for Trevor to begin. Trevor leaned forward, and noted a twitch of Adrian's legs, as if he meant to close them but stopped himself. A glance up at the vampire's face revealed Adrian wasn't looking down at him, but at the wall. His face was burning red, and his jaw was clenched. That wouldn't do.

Trevor placed a kiss on the inside of Adrian's left thigh, then scattered a few more, soft as he could be. His right hand traced a nonsense pattern on Adrian's sensitive skin, and he delighted in the way air escaped from Adrian's clenched teeth. Trevor focused on light, teasing touches, quick swipes of his tongue.

"Get on with it," Adrian sighed. He was wet and tired of waiting. "Stop teasing me."

Trevor released a small huff of amusement and gave Adrian what he'd been waiting for. The sound Adrian made when Trevor put his mouth on his clit was a strangled half-sigh he'd tried to hold back. Trevor lapped at Adrian's clit in short kitten licks that made Adrian's legs twitch. The blond's head fell forward again, his eye half-lidded and teeth clinging to his bottom lip. Trevor worked him like this for a long while, Adrian's chest rising and falling rapidly as he was brought closer and closer to another orgasm. 

Trevor lifted Adrian's left leg, trailing his blunted nails down the underside for a moment before hooking it over his shoulder and sticking two fingers into Adrian while sucking on his clit. Adrian cried out and squirmed, but Trevor kept a tight grip on him. Adrian hooked his other leg up onto Trevor's shoulder, too, and tightening them.

Trevor resisted the urge to smile as Adrian unravelled above him, his noises unhindered. He came with another cry, his thighs clamping on either side of Trevor's head until Trevor let up, his fingers slipping out of Adrian. Trevor wasn't hard anymore, but he could deal with that on his own later. Adrian seemed much too tired for that. 

Indeed, Adrian had fallen onto his back, and his legs were useless to him except for their incessant trembling. Trevor stood up, mentally whining about the ache in his knees, when he spotted tears clinging to Adrian's eyelashes. 

Trevor choked when attempting to say a million things at once, but Adrian waved him off like a servant boy. 

"Calm yourself, Belmont." Then, "It was... a lot."

Trevor sat down next to Adrian and swept some sweat-matted hair away from his lover's face. Adrian's eyes met his for just a moment before Adrian embarrassedly looked away.

"You didn't get off," Adrian stated unhelpfully, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Don't need to," Trevor replied. "Come up and lay with me."

Trevor crawled up to the pillows, and after a second Adrian peeled himself up and shakily followed, flopping next to his human lover face down. Slowly, his arms slithered under the pillows and he curled them around it. He muttered something muffled into the pillow.

"What?" Trevor asked.

Adrian turned his head enough that his voice could be heard and a single golden eye could be seen through his curtain of hair. "I want you to fuck me."

Trevor laughed. "Right now?"

"Yes. If you want to."

"If I want to," Trevor parroted. His eyes glanced up and down Adrian, and his arousal simmered. "Like this?"

Trevor rolled over so his body covered Adrian's, but with enough space that the dhampir wouldn't be pressed down. Adrian lifted his hips and spread his knees. His ass was pressing against Trevor's rapidly hardening cock, and Trevor felt the urge to kiss every inch of Adrian's body. He settled for pressing a kiss to his spine. Adrian hummed his approval.

Trevor leaned back to sit on his heels and pump his cock. He kept one hand on Adrian's hip so he knew he was still there. 

"Ready?" Trevor asked, and Adrian nodded.

Trevor leaned forward and pressed the head of his dick against Adrian's folds. The blond left out a soft whimper as Trevor pushed inside with little resistance. Adrian pushed back against Trevor's hips, and he began to fuck in and out of Adrian. Trevor leaned over his lover and grabbed a handful of his blond hair, tugging at it as he fucked Adrian. Little sounds pushed out of Adrian as Trevor's thrusts got more and more forceful, little gasps ("Ah, ah, ah!") and moans that drove Trevor wild. He'd never controlled their pace before, for fear of scaring Adrian off, but it seemed that Adrian needed this as much as Trevor did. 

Trevor could see Adrian trying to worm a hand under his body to rub his clit, and for a moment he thought of stopping him, pinning his wrist to the bed and making him wait for it, but decided against it. Tonight wasn't the night.

Adrian didn't take much more work to come a third time, and when he tightened around Trevor's dick the man groaned and his hips stuttered in their thrusts as he came. Trevor let go of Adrian's hair, though it clung to his fingers due to sweat. Trevor pulled out of Adrian, and flopped onto his side. Adrian pulled his hand out from beneath him, and Trevor was struck with the urge to take his hand, so he did. 

Their fingers were sticky were they slotted together, and they were exhausted, but they were together. As they drifted off the sleep, both men knew they'd stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment pls im starved


End file.
